conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Junoian War (CA)
The Junoian War '''also known as the '''Third Great Junoian War '''was a war that took place on the continent of Junoia. 500 million troops were mobilised and at the time was the largest war in Aloria at the time. The war lasted for 13 years with other conflicts lasting up to 10 years after the official end of the war. The war led to a number of power changes and massive border changes on the continent and led to the modern state of Juno which still exists today. The war was mainly fought by the Hyrune Republic and Karkoon Empire on the Union Side and the Republic of Grogor and the Dectillion Alliance. The Dectillion Alliance was a number of eastern nations which had banded together through the Treaty of Dectillion. Though nations like Jaryarland and Huur chose not to join the war they were eventually drawn into the war because of union offensives. Many scholars claim the war was brewing for years. The Native Junos wanted to unite the continent and all ethnic tribes. The Junos were driven to the west by the Eastern colonisers and hated them for it. Nationalism was on the rise in Junoia. The war was triggered when conflict broke out among ethnic tribes in the North Poosan a disputed region on the border of the Grogorvian Republic and Karkoon Empire. Harland James led the Grogorvian 5th Army into the North Poosan to help Grogo leaning tribes. The native tribes were driven of their land and Grogor took over North Poosan. Later that day First Minister of the Karkoon Empire declared war on Grogor but no troops were mobilized. Over the next course of two weeks the Supreme United Command met in Karkoon to plan an invasion of Grogor. On the 25 January 2076 45A the United Juno Expeditionary Forces (UNEF) were deployed along the Grogor army and launched a mass offensive on the Eastern border. The main aim was to besiege western Grogor and make it pay for its invasion but George Powlus who was Supreme United Commander convinced the governments to continue with the assault to unite the continent. The UNEF continued to push into Gregor up until the 20 February when their advance was halted. This is when massive fighting took place. The UNEF was vastly superior and destroyed nearly all armies of the Dectillion Alliance. By May 2076 the Gregor Republic. The war was supposed to take nearly 5 years but the war soon disintegrated into a trench war. Powlus was dismissed after 9 years leading the war. He was replaced by Arnold Wenford who launched massive offensives on the last Dectillion nations. By 2089 UNEF had finally reached the other side of the continent and surrounded the final city of Kamria. Here Derikas Tiatovas who was the last leader of the Dectillion Alliance ordered a surrender. The war concluded when the Treaty of Kamria was signed and resulted in the largest land hand over agreement in Alorian history. No nation never had conquered so much land in just one war. The two main nations in the war united to form the Republic of Juno. The war shaped the continent of Junoia forever and led to the reunification of the continent after nearly 5000 years of separation. Chronology Terminology Background At this time Juno was split up into two cultural and demographic regions called Western Junoia and Colonial Juno also known as '''Eastern Juno. Multiple colonizers on the other continents of Aloria left their shores hundreds of years before. This led to the Juno Native Wars which ultimately led the colonizers to throwing the natives out and on to the west. This caused severe hatred and friction between the two races. Soon the continent became economically developed and government structure was set up. The western Juno governments began a number of trade embargos with the easterners. This ultimately led to the Juno Trade Conflicts which led to the death of 3000 soldiers between both side. This just solidified the divide among the two races. After this a number of hostile government leaders were elected and this led to a period of aggression among the two sides but never actual combat. In 2069 John H. Grande was elected as Prime Minister of Erum and began the Dectillion Summit in the town of Dectillion. This ultimately led to the formation of the Dectillion Alliance a military and economic group of 6 countries in Eastern Juno excluding the Grogor Republic which was a observing member. The western governments were very critical of this alliance and led to a 10% increase in military spending by 2072. In 2075 tribe conflicts began in the region of North Poosan which was a disputed region on the border of the Karkoon Empire and Grogor Republic. Grande convinced the Premier of Grogor to order an invasion of North Poosan. Within 2 weeks the Grogorvian 5th Army entered the North Poosan region and destroyed the other tribes. The Emperor of Karkoon was enraged by this and called a meeting of Western leaders to meet to organise retaliation Invasion of North Poosan and Grogor Course of War Impact Controversies Since the war is over there has been a bitter debate on whether the war was unneeded and could have been avoided. Many history professors have accused George Powlus of controlling the minds of the western Juno governments to upgrade the war to an all out assault. This is backed up by testimony given by people under Powlus and even his own diary which were strewn with statements on his ideology of a "united Junoia" whatever the costs. This has led to the development of the political ideology of Powlism which is a far-right political ideology encompassing militarism, fascism and ultra-nationalism. Dectillion Massacres and Terrorist Bombings Powlism Controversy George Powlus who was the main leader of the war for 9 years has been credited by both sides as the main creator of the war setting of a war that would lead to the forced unification of the continent. Firebombing of Erum Category:Junoian War (CA) Category:Juno Wars (CA) Category:Major Wars (CA) Category:Alorian Wars (CA)